


Towards the Light 3: Every You Every Me

by janescott, jeck



Series: Towards the Light [3]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF, lambliff
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M, lambliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Adam's birthday, but Tommy's the one who gets a special "present".</p><p>[THIS IS PART 3 OF THE 'Towards the Light' Series; This fic has D/s and BDSM themes]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towards the Light 3: Every You Every Me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by i_bleed_magenta - you rock!

Sucker love is known to swing  
Prone to cling and waste these things  
Pucker up for heavens sake  
There's never been so much at stake

* * *

  
Adam wakes up slowly, his chest pressed to a warm body, and he smiles against Tommy's neck as several things fall into place. He's _home_, and Tommy's in his bed. He runs his hand down Tommy's side whispering "Tommy, Tommy are you awake?" Adam slides his hand over Tommy's flat stomach and draws in a breath when he touches Tommy's hard cock.

Adam can't stop a groan from escaping as he kisses the back of Tommy's neck softly. "Tommy ... wake up," he says quietly, running a gentle finger up Tommy's hard length. Adam bites his lip as he presses his own erection against Tommy's back, trying not to be impatient as Tommy finally stirs in his arms.

Tommy wakes up in stages, slowly surfacing from sleep with Adam's touch the first thing he feels. A soft sound leaves his lips, feeling a gentle hand moving against his hard length - and he is very _hard_ \- groaning, hips rocking, bound cock pained, constricted in tight leather and metal.

It's Adam's voice that breaks through his consciousness and he groans first, stirs next, not yet opening his eyes but he speaks in a sleep-rough voice. "Don't wanna." He reaches between his legs, hand over Adam's and he presses it harder over his straining, bound erection, action belying what he just said. And to make what he wants, what he desperately _needs_ even clearer, Tommy pushes his ass toward Adam, feeling that long, hard cock against his back.

Adam smiles against Tommy's neck. "Uh huh. Sure you don't," he says, his tone light and teasing as he presses down a little harder, savouring the low, broken groan coming from Tommy's throat.

"Turn around, baby. Let me take care of you," Adam says softly, squeezing Tommy's cock once, carefully. "It's my birthday. I want to watch my beautiful boy come apart. Turn around."

God, he's been waiting for this since yesterday and Tommy's cock grows even harder in what feels like a cage. He moves sluggishly, blinking his eyes open, turning his head to look at Adam first before his body twists to nestle against that sleep warm body next to his.

"Happy birthday," Tommy smiles while biting down on his bottom lip, squirming from the feel of the cockring still wrapped around his hard dick and the way his ass still tingled from Adam's spanking.

Adam stares for a moment, taking in the sight of a sleepy, _gorgeous_ slightly wrecked-looking Tommy. His bottom lip is still swollen, and Adam touches it gently before pressing a soft kiss there, unable to resist dragging his teeth over it lightly.

"Mmmm ... happy birthday to me," he says, as he gently releases Tommy's cock from the cockring, feathering light strokes over the sensitive and heated flesh. He kisses Tommy again, harder this time and insistent as he curls his fingers around his cock, stroking lightly. "Tell me when you want more," Adam says, aware of how sensitive Tommy's cock will be after being confined for so long. Adam bites back a moan as his own hard cock rubs against Tommy's thigh.

"So beautiful," he murmurs against Tommy's mouth, before kissing him again.

It's a series of soft sibilant sounds that spill from Tommy's mouth, still lip-locked with Adam's until he has to quickly pull back so he can moan and pant and _breathe_. He writhes while pressed to Adam, each touch to his cock sends a hot, sharp current of warmth and pleasure and Tommy thinks he can't survive this. He _can't_. Any more and he's going to come but he doesn't want to. Not yet. Please not yet.

Adam's touch feels so good. So _good_. Tommy's hips rock, movements desperate, quickening, his hands sliding over Adam's warm naked skin, loving how Tommy's free to do that right now, feel each angle, each curve and the muscles that flex with each stroke Adam gives Tommy's cock.

"I want..." Tommy grabs Adam tight, eyes dark and wild meeting his, swollen lips slowly part and he gasps, "P-please ... I-I want to c-come... Adam, please..."

Adam tightens his grip slightly and starts moving his hand a little faster. "It's okay, Tommy. Any time you're ready ... come. Come for me. Beautiful boy," Adam murmurs, nipping at the fragile skin above Tommy's collarbone, soothing the mark with his teeth, his own cock aching just from Tommy's hands - calloused and rough - slipping and sliding over his skin in increasingly erratic movements as his orgasm closes in.

"Come for me, Tommy. Let me see that beautiful face you make ..." Adam murmurs, pushing his tongue against the racing pulse in Tommy's neck.

"Uuuh!" Tommy is more than ready to come but he fights it one last time. He moans and deeply, loud, reverberating around them that he bites his lip again to stifle his sounds. Unable to help it, he lets his body move, bucking so he can thrust his aching cock into Adam's hand.

"M-more... Adam, please ... more..." Tommy pleads, because it feels so good but then at the same time he's not going to last. He gives Adam one long, luxurious stroke and then his hand stills, his spine stiffens and then his back arches off the bed.

"I'm... I'm..!" That's the only warning Tommy's able to give and then his cock spills hot and wet and needy all over his belly and Adam's still stroking hand. Tommy keeps gasping, his orgasm so devastating in its intensity that he sinks back down on the bed once it's over, boneless and sated and feeling fucking wonderful.

Adam bites his lip when Tommy wraps his hand around his cock, nearly coming himself as he watches his boy fall apart, his mouth wide and his chest heaving. He tracks his fingers through the slick come on Tommy's flat belly for a second, getting harder by the second.

He raises his hand to Tommy's lips, nudging them apart, his own tongue mirroring Tommy's languid movements as he begins lapping at the come on Adam's fingers. Adam guides Tommy's hand - lax on the bed beside him - back to his own cock, silently encouraging him to start stroking. With the vivid sight of Tommy coming undone fresh in his mind, Adam knows he's not going to last long as he wordlessly slips a come-slick finger into Tommy's mouth, arching forward into Tommy's hand.

Tommy curls his free hand around Adam's wrist and guides it closer, darting his tongue out. He licks between Adam's come-smeared fingers, lapping at it and then slipping each finger between his lips, sucking it like he sucks Adam's cock. He moans at his own taste, eyes slipping closed for a brief moment while he swirls his tongue around Adam's slender finger in his mouth.

Dark, hooded eyes blink slowly while Tommy tries to focus on Adam's face, his expression, and then he's tightening his grip around Adam's long hard cock, stroking it with a rough hand. He loves seeing Adam like this, bare, unguarded, beautiful.

Adam can only stare at Tommy's dark eyes, his long lashes fluttering as he blinks and he bites down on his lip, hard. "Tommy. Tommy - s-stop. I need to -" Breathing hard, Adam gently circles Tommy's wrist, rubbing the marks the scarf had left. "I need to fuck you, Tommy. Just. Fuck. Just ... lie back, okay? I -" Adam bites back his words as he scrambles in the nightstand drawer, the need to be _inside_ Tommy suddenly overwhelming.

Oh, God. Even better. Tommy begins to tremble, the need so great that he can feel his cock getting hard again ever so slightly. He makes these small kittenish sounds, hands reaching for Adam, touching warm skin while he pulls his knees up and parts his thighs while Adam watches with those blue eyes.

Adam works Tommy open as gently as he can, but quickly, silently handing him the condom to unwrap. Adam nearly bites his tongue, watching Tommy slide the condom over his hard cock, catching his breath at the slow downward stroke of Tommy's fingers. Adam settles between Tommy's spread legs, silently looking him over. He's half-hard already, his face is flushed and his mouth red. Not taking his eyes off Tommy's face, Adam starts to press in slowly, bracing his hands on either side of Tommy's head.

Tommy groans, face in a wince, feeling the slow, slick slide of Adam's cock pushing inside him. His eyes want to close but he forces them open, dark lashes fluttering as he keeps his eyes on Adam's face. God, he's beautiful like this, when he takes Tommy and it makes him moan loud and low, pulling his knees closer to his chest, bearing down to take Adam inside his body.

"Fuck!" Tommy cries out, Adam deep inside him, to the hilt, feeling Adam's sharp hipbones pressing insistently against the back of his thighs. "Please," Tommy murmurs, rocking his hips, begging Adam with his body for him to begin to _move_.

"Jesus, Tommy," Adam breathes out as he slides deep inside, watching Tommy writhing underneath him; opening himself up for Adam as wide as he can. "F-fuck." Adam pulls back long enough to tug at Tommy's wrists, marked and bruised after the night before. "Put - yeah. Your hands above your head," Adam manages, encircling Tommy's wrists with one large hand as he rocks forward, fucking Tommy faster, pressing his wrists into the mattress. "Good. Oh, God, Tommy, so good ..." Adam gasps, pressing his other hand into the soft skin above Tommy's hipbone as he starts moving faster, unable to stop himself with Tommy so wide open underneath him.

But Tommy doesn't really want his arms over his head, he wants to be free to _touch_ but as soon as Adam pins his wrists above him it feels right. It feels perfect. He wraps his legs around Adam's hips and other than that, Tommy can't move and all he can do is take each hard thrust, groaning until one surges deeply past that spot inside him. And then again, and again until he mumbles incoherently.

Tommy's back arches high off the bed, his head sinking deeper into the mattress, his lips parting as he releases a loud moan. "Adam... Adam..!" He calls out his name, dark hooded eyes catching Adam's gaze, panting as the thrusts don't let up but only get harder, faster, deeper. His cock grows stiff again, curving against his belly, Tommy so desperate for friction that he bucks his hips, whimpering helplessly.

Adam nearly loses it when Tommy wraps his legs around his hips, holding on to Adam tight, his cock hard and leaking. Adam leans down, stilling his thrusts for a moment, to whisper in Tommy's ear: "You're gonna come for me, Tommy. Just like this -" Adam punctuates his words with a punishing thrust, before pulling almost all the way out. "Without me touching your cock." Adam slides back in, slow; watching Tommy's face, his mouth open and panting and his hips rocking up under Adam's hand.

Fuck! Adam's words and how he says it only make Tommy rock hard and it's painful, making him feel needy. He gasps sharply, pre-come dripping over his belly and whimpering while his hips rock upward toward Adam. "Please..." Tommy meets Adam's eyes even as his body is being pushed deeper down on the bed with each hard thrust. Just a little friction, _please_, that's all he needs.

"So pretty," Adam murmurs, his breath catching as he rolls his hips forward, giving Tommy's cock a teasing stroke with one hand before gripping his hip again. "You ask so pretty, Tommy," Adam gasps, feeling his own orgasm building hard and fast. "Come on - show me." Adam's fucking Tommy harder now, his thrusts starting to lose a little rhythm as he bends down to let loose a litany of filthy words in Tommy's ear, telling him how _good _ he is, so fucking beautiful, so fucking needy... "Now, Tommy," Adam gasps, thrusting one last, hard time, before he's coming hard, his hips grinding ruthlessly against Tommy's narrow body.

He needs the touch; Tommy's earned that, right? The thought quickly flits in Tommy's mind just as Adam's words, dirty and nasty, invade his ears and then Adam thrusts one more time rough and deep that suddenly Tommy sees nothing but white. The bed creaks under the motions just as Tommy arches, wanting so much to close his eyes and lose himself in the moment but he keeps his gaze fixed on Adam instead. He watches every nuance of each expression that flits over Adam's face, not wanting to miss _anything_ that passes through those gorgeous eyes.

Tommy's hands clench into fists pinned under Adam's large hand, he still doesn't fight it, but instead gives in, feeling the pressure build hard and fast low in his groin. With a shout he comes, filled with nothing but Adam's cock, his words, his face, the way he looks when he comes and it's proved too much. _Too much_. Tommy spills again, cock twitching against his stomach while he whimpers softly; he can't believe he just fucking came untouched.

Adam watches those beautiful big brown eyes, wide and glued to his face as Tommy comes, spilling hot and wild over his stomach and Adam can't find any words now, at all. He lets go of Tommy's wrists, taking Tommy's face in his hands and kissing him long and deep, before pulling out gently, tossing the condom and fetching a washcloth from the bathroom.

He runs the cool, wet cloth slowly over Tommy's skin, nipping lightly - not hard enough to mark; not yet - at Tommy's neck; murmuring incoherent endearments. He takes Tommy's wrists in his hands when he's done and they're lying face-to-face on the bed, rubbing his thumbs over the raising bruises.

Tommy is yielding, pliant, watching Adam with lazy, slitted eyes, smiling slightly, still with that tired, contented look on his face. He arches his body at the touch, at the feel of teeth and lips and then he's turning to his side, wincing, a little pained but it's the good kind. The really good kind. He swears he can still feel Adam's lips touching his wrists even as Adam slides his thumbs over them. He liked this part a lot. Adam sweet, caring, attentive and it makes something swell warm inside Tommy's chest.

"Hey," Adam says softly, studying Tommy's face as he raises his wrists to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss on each one. "Last night ... I was - hard on you. I know. Do you... do you want to talk about it?"

Even with the gentle kiss to his wrists, Tommy's body tenses just a little at the mention of yesterday ... and not because he's afraid. It's mostly because he's unsure and he looks down at his hands still in Adam's, his thumbs moving almost hypnotically back and forth over Tommy's wrists that he stares at while chewing on his lower lip.

"I'm sorry you were disappointed with me," Tommy starts, voice soft. He sighs and peers up, brushing the long dark hair from his eyes, trying to tuck them behind his ear. "But I'm not sorry about what happened." The punishment, the _attention_ Adam has given him is honestly, what Tommy has been longing for the whole time that Adam was gone. Maybe not exactly what he expected to happen between them, he didn't expect the spanking or wearing that cockring overnight and how he was not allowed to come, but still, the full attention from Adam is something he desperately craves.

"Were you ... really that pissed?" Tommy slowly lifts up, crawling over Adam, taking liberties, he knows, but he needs contact, touch.

"I ..." Adam pauses, trying to organise his thoughts, even as he opens his arms and tucks Tommy against his chest. "I was disappointed, mostly," Adam says, pushing a hand through Tommy's fringe and meeting his eyes. "I had certain - expectations. And yes, I should have told you what they were, but ... Tommy," and Adam can't quite keep the hard edge - the vocal expression of the dark and wild thing that's been coiled for _so long_ and has started to come out more and more since Gridlock - "When I say I'll see you ... I expect to see you."

Tommy looks up, lashes slow to fan up to gaze into Adam's face. "I understand." And he does even if he knows that they do need to talk specifics. Tommy likes the idea of knowing how far is too far, what he can do with Adam, and without Adam. He snuggles closer because Adam feels so good like this, solid as Tommy presses his smaller frame flush against his while he rubs his cheek against Adam's chest. Yeah. This is definitely his spot right here.

Adam runs a soothing hand down Tommy's bare back, scratching lightly at places he knows will make Tommy wriggle slightly to let him know that they're okay. "We need to talk about - expectations. And boundaries. But not today, okay? It's my birthday, and I have a bunch of press to do before tonight. Come on - shower, and then you can go home - make yourself pretty for me for tonight. Oh, and I have something for you."

Surprised, Tommy pulls back with a questioning gaze toward Adam. "You ... got me something?" The smile was slow to bloom on his face, lips stretching his cheeks while his hair falls, again, over his eye. "A present? From Canada?" His heart soars, no lie; it feels like he's flying. Adam got him a present. Adam remembered him while he was away. Awesome!

Adam laughs, bright and happy, as Tommy's face lights up like a little kid. "I did get it in Canada, yes. From ... a very special store. First things first, though. Shower. Come on," Adam says, rolling off the bed and tugging on Tommy's hands. He pulls Tommy to him - his slim back flush against Adam's chest and whispers low, his voice a bare breath against Tommy's neck, "I want you to wear it for me tonight at the party," before tugging lightly on Tommy's ear with his teeth.

It's a good thing Adam's holding him up because Tommy's knees suddenly feel weak just by the sound of Adam's voice and the nip to his ear. But then he chuckles as he turns his face and looks over his shoulder to smile up at Adam. "Won't be surprised that you got me clothes," Tommy chuckles, rolling his eyes and shaking his head because it's so predictably Adam. "...and I'll wear anything you want me to wear."

"Clothes," Adam says thoughtfully, nudging Tommy towards the bathroom where he turns the shower on without looking. "That would have been a good idea, too." Adam lets out a small groan as the hot water beats down on his back. He picks up a sponge and squeezes body wash on to it, slowly smoothing it over Tommy's body, in a mood to take care of him now. He watches the water and the foamy wash stream in rivulets down Tommy's chest and stomach, feeling at peace, finally.

He half-closes his eyes as Tommy washes his back, his calloused fingers catching on Adam's skin even under the water. "Come on," he says softly, turning off the water and pushing back Tommy's wet fringe. "I need to get ready, which means you need to get going, or I'm never going to leave the house. Not with you looking at me like that."

"Looking at you like what?" Oh, Tommy is very much aware of how he's looking at Adam. He even flutters his thick, dark lashes slowly, subtly, knowing how Adam would react to that but he manages to not let his amusement, the teasing show, in his expression. "...and you forgot my present." Not clothes, Tommy reminds himself and that makes him cock his head to the side, brows drawn together slightly. What can it be?

Adam cards his fingers through Tommy's hair lightly, his mouth quirking up into a smile. "Tease," he says affectionately. "And I didn't forget it. It's in the bedroom."

Tommy reaches for the closest towel after he climbs out of the shower, biting his bottom lip while he begins to dry Adam off. He continually flicks his eyes up at him while he goes down on his knees, towel rubbing over Adam's longs legs.

Adam rests his hand lightly on Tommy's shoulder, watching as he rubs him dry with the towel, pressing his fingers in every so often. He tugs Tommy up for a long, indulgent kiss, saying: "I really have to get dressed and get going. Your present is on the armchair in the bedroom in the brown paper bag. Open it when you get home. Now come on," Adam says, giving Tommy a playful swat on his bare ass that makes him shiver a little, "We need to get moving!"

"Fine!" Tommy scowls playfully, chuckling while rubbing his ass because that still stings especially since he's not fully recovered from last night's punishment. Thinking of last night and this morning makes him shiver as he heads towards the armchair that his clothes are draped over.

The whole time he gets dressed, Tommy looks at the bag, then Adam, then the bag again, wondering what it can be and he's curious for a peek. Maybe once he's in the car; Adam will never know, right?

Grabbing the paper bag, feeling something heavy roll around inside, Tommy then pads over to Adam, tilting his head up, asking wordlessly for a kiss while he pushes his smaller frame flush to Adam's chest. "I'll see you later?" He dares to reach for Adam's cheek, cradling it in his rough palm, caressing gently.

Adam tightens the towel he's wearing around his waist, and plants a soft kiss on the palm of Tommy's hand, smiling. "I know what you're thinking. No peeking until you get home, okay? If it were up to me ..." a small kiss on the lips, "I would lock the door, tie you to the bed and not come out for a _week_," a scrape of teeth along Tommy's collarbone.

"But. I have obligations today. Don't forget: make yourself look pretty. And wear your present," Adam says, pushing Tommy gently towards the bedroom door, before he really gives in - in the face of _those eyes_ and _that mouth_ \- to the temptation to suit action to words.

"Go on. I'll see you later."

Tommy snuggles up against Adam's chest one last time, closing his eyes, breathing him in, remembering because it'll be a while before he can be this close to him again and already he's craving the attention and he hasn't even left yet. "I won't peek. Promise." And he doesn't even cross his fingers behind his back. See? He can be a good boy.

Turning around, walking backward, he bites his lip before giving Adam a small wave then a smile. "Happy birthday." Then he is out the door and out of the house as quickly as he can, before he convinces Adam that being tied up in his bed and not coming out for a week is a better idea than appearances and birthday parties.

Adam watches as Tommy leaves, smiling a little, before pulling a face. Interviews. Party. Tommy. Two out of three of those things he wants very much. The other ... well, he can't _complain_, that's for sure, remembering his 27th birthday when everything that he now held in his hands was out of sight still, but so close. Adam shakes his head and heads to his closet, pulling out clothes and putting his game face on; ready for the day ahead.

The drive back to Burbank is uneventful except for the usual traffic off the 5 with Tommy blasting Depeche Mode and his eyes continually flicking at the plain looking paper bag on the passenger seat. Many times he feels the temptation to peek but he doesn't, not until he's back home, rushing to his room, locking the door behind him then tearing through the bag.

What he sees ... well, he has no idea what the fuck it is.

He lifts it up, the jewel on one end glinting as it catches the light and the shape -- round, tapered and it looks like a ... well, _fuck_. It suddenly dawns on Tommy what this thing is, and he laughs and squirms at the same time. "Damn!"

Tommy pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Adam.

**its purdy!! I love it! fits perfect. cant wait for u to see it ;) **

Ha! Let Adam stew on that image for a while.

Tommy [looks at the plug](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v511/jexay/993168.jpg) and his cock twitches. This party is going to be torture.

* * *

It's not long before the interviews get under Adam's skin and he can feel the nascent throb of a headache in the back of his skull, as he smiles and tries not to grit his teeth through what feels like a very long day.

His phone buzzes between one interview and he reads Tommy's message, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. _fits perfect,_ he thinks, _sure, tommy_ tapping out a quick message in return:

**i know it fits in the _box_, tommy. now get it in that pretty ass of yours**

Adam grins, tucking the phone back in his pocket, more energised than he's felt all day; the mental image of the plug resting in Tommy's ass enough to get him through the rest of the interviews. He can't suppress a groan of relief at the end of the day, though, when he crawls into the back of the car with Lane. "Thank God that's over," he says, although he's a little buzzed that Neil's come out to LA - it was a nice surprise, even if the radio station fucked it up.

"Time to have some _fun!_" All Lane does is roll her eyes and shake her head, tapping out something on her Blackberry that's permanently attached to her left hand.

"I'll send a car for you in an hour, and I'll see you there," she says, kissing Adam on the cheek and wishing him happy birthday before heading off.

Shower, Adam thinks. Clean clothes. Party. _Tommy_. And that's enough to get him moving.

* * *

Tommy takes his time to get ready. Earlier in the day he'd already tweeted a greeting to Adam, smiling as he remembers the reply. He likes when Adam calls him glitterbaby but that's not the only pet name he uses. Funny how it's what the public knows. If only they knew what really makes Tommy react ... _beautiful boy_.

Even now, just thinking of it, it sends shivers up and down Tommy's spine.

There's eyeliner and eyeshadow and other make-up strewn across the counter of his bathroom. The plug is there, too, as is the lube that's in the bag with it. Tommy looks at it one last time. He's going to have to do this right before he leaves, he thinks, as he picks up his phone and looks himself over in the mirror.

_Blue steel_. Yeah. That's the name of the eyeshadow he uses but as his eyes flick to the plug, he laughs, thinking, well, that thing certainly looks like blue steel.

He shakes his head and then lifts his phone up. Adam has him on a text alert, he'll get this one for sure.

**Blue steel ha [http://tweetphoto.com/9954478](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v511/jexay/Tommy1-29.jpg)**

Tommy looks at the picture and, satisfied, he tweets it. Let Adam see that yes, he's made himself _really_ pretty for him and Adam won't be able to see or even _touch_, not for a long while.

* * *

Adam's peering into his bathroom mirror, putting eyeliner on, when he gets the text alert on his phone. Picking it up, he raises his eyebrows at the pic Tommy has tweeted. He narrows his eyes and double-checks that he's hit the DM button before sending: **very pretty. can't wait to fuck it up for you, beautiful boy**. He puts his phone down and finishes his makeup; keeping it simple for tonight.

Adam grips the counter for a second, the cool marble digging into his hand as a visual of Tommy - spread out and naked apart from the plug, his makeup smeared and his mouth bruised - flashes hot and bright in his brain. Alcohol, he thinks slightly dazed as he makes his way downstairs to the car that's waiting. It's the only way he's going to get through tonight without fucking Tommy up against a wall at the party. Although ... Adam shakes that image off as well and leans back against the cool leather. It's going to be a _good_ night.

* * *

_...can't wait to fuck it up_...

Oh, God! Tommy stares at his phone screen and trembles. Adam knows just how to get to him and thinking about the many ways Adam can fuck him up has Tommy getting _hard_. He wonders briefly if Adam will know if he jerks himself off right now...

But now is the moment of truth. He looks at himself in the mirror and with a breath, and then another, Tommy shoves his pants down then off, squeezing enough lube on the plug, knowing that after Adam's fucked him this morning, he's still open enough that he won't need any prep.

His breath hitches many times as he pushes the plug inside him, feeling himself open up further, then closing around the ridge, the jewel the only thing he feels outside of his body. As he stands and pulls his dark jeans back on, Tommy trembles.

Oh, God. This thing keeps hitting Tommy _right there_, that spot that makes him pause and gasp and it sends ripples of pleasure all along his body that he visibly shakes a bit each time he takes a step, each time he moves and he hasn't even tried sitting down yet!

Tommy's sure that Adam knows exactly what he's doing in asking him to wear the plug. Damn. This party really is going to be _torture_ of the very best kind.

* * *

The party is just starting, people are still arriving as car after fancy car pulls up the driveway of the Mondrian Hotel. Tommy arrives, squirming every now and again when a certain step or mis-step makes the plug press against his prostate.

Walking in the room, Tommy's eyes quickly roam, looking for Adam, spotting him and he sighs. Adam is like a drug that after a while of not seeing him or being near him, Tommy feels a little lost. But as soon as he spots him, there's an overwhelming amount of relief and his chest feels warm, his body, too, and he relaxes -- well, as much as he can with that plug deep inside him.

Adam's talking to Brad when he feels eyes on him and looks up, smiling and feeling his shoulders loosen a little bit. Touching Brad lightly on the shoulder he says, "I'll talk to you later, okay?" Brad glances from Adam's face, over to Tommy, making his way across the room, and smiles into his glass. "Oh ... I know _that_ look. Have fun, birthday boy," Brad says, pecking Adam on the cheek before melting into the crowd as Tommy comes up and leans against Adam.

"Hey," Adam says softly, running his hand down Tommy's back, and biting his lip when he presses against the hard outline of the plug. "Good boy," he murmurs, leaning down to press a quick kiss against the side of Tommy's neck. Adam leans right down, so he can whisper low into Tommy's ear: "Just think how _easy_ it's going to be to fuck you later, Tommy - you'll be so slick and open for me ... Now go mingle and make nice."

Tommy's whole body trembles and he leans his head against Adam's chest, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath. What Adam does and his words, they _do things_ to him and it takes a moment for Tommy to gather himself and he has his lips caught between his teeth because he's come close to moaning. If Adam keeps doing this, Tommy has no doubt that before the end of the night, he will completely fall apart.

Which is probably what Adam wants to see happen. God!

"Mingle and make nice?" Tommy is slow to look up at Adam, blinking bleary eyes with his voice sounding breathy. "...after you tell me that and get me hard?" But one look in Adam's eyes makes Tommy look down and bite his lip, hair in his eyes, murmuring under his breath, "should've jerked off," before flicking a look up, nodding, agreeing.

Adam nudges a finger under Tommy's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "I heard that," he says softly, his eyes cold on Tommy's face. "And I _hope_ you were kidding." Adam studies Tommy's face for a second longer, until he's sure his words have sunk in, then he softens and smiles. Tommy really _is_ pretty tonight, and so fucking ... willing. He ghosts his mouth along Tommy's cheekbone. "You look amazing, beautiful boy. Really. Now go on."

"Okay. I'm totally mingling, yeah." Reluctantly, Tommy takes a step back, not really wanting to because he hasn't quite gotten his fill of being at Adam's side and feeling his warmth. But then that look in Adam's eyes and the promise earlier in his voice makes Tommy follow. He fidgets a bit where he stands, feeling that plug heavily pressing against that glorious spot inside him and his lips part and he gasps before nodding at Adam again. "Have fun," and he smiles before walking (very slowly) away.

First things first. A drink. Tommy's going to need it. Several, actually, if he's going to get through tonight.

Adam watches Tommy moving away, his mouth quirking in a smile at how carefully he's walking. He's pretty sure no one else (well, maybe Brad) will notice, since the rest of the party goers are well on their way to being smashed already. Speaking of which ... Adam turns around in time to see Brad approaching with two dangerous-looking concoctions.

"Should I ask what's in it?" Adam says, taking one.

"Mmmm ... no. Not so much. You'll like it though, I promise," Brad says, before darting off into the crowd again. Adam shakes his head and takes a cautious sip. He catches sight of Tommy's hair in the crowd and smiles around his glass. Oh, he's going to have fun later ... Adam takes another drink and lets the party wash over him, savouring the company of friends and family.

Tommy sips and smiles at several of Adam's friends, talking to some of them, even making conversation and taking pictures with Leila and then later, Neil and Eber, too. He's grown fond of Adam's family and his friends as well, beginning to relax, thanks to several drinks, ignoring that his cock has been half-hard since Adam toyed with the plug in his ass and the niggling ripple of pleasure that happens when he sits or walks or moves.

Now and again he'll find himself drawn to Adam, like a magnet, gravitating toward him, pressing against his chest, brushing the back of his hand against Adam's. A little plea for attention and then Tommy feels fine again, going about and mingling and making nice, just like Adam asked him to.

Adam enjoys the little touches; he's flattered by Tommy apparently needing to be near, just to _touch_ \- it's nice. Adam touches him on the back lightly; rubs his thumb over Tommy's knuckles - and deliberately doesn't touch the plug at all. Once in a while he'll whisper something in Tommy's ear: sometimes filthy; sometimes sweet; sometimes just "Get me another drink, okay?" because keeping Tommy on his toes is turning out to be one of Adam's favourite things.

Tommy downs more drinks until he's feeling pleasantly numb and everything else comes easier. He speaks more openly to people, posing for pictures, dancing around and he likes it, feeling more loose and less tense and it's awesome. Now if only he can get rid of the constant arousal just as easily but he doubts he's that lucky.

The longer the night wears on the more Tommy gets uncomfortable with the plug incessantly pressing inside him, the stimulation making his cock ache and get harder. A few times he finds himself having to look for a dark quiet corner and lean against something just so he can _breathe_.

The party, Adam has to admit, is a success. He's surrounded by people he loves, he's getting pleasantly drunk very fast, and everybody seems to be having a good time. He silently tracks Tommy, watching as he opens up around Adam's friends and family, and something warm loosens in Adam's chest. Whatever this is between them - although Adam hopes that Tommy wants to be in it for the long-term, however hard it can be sometimes - seeing Tommy blend in so easily with the people Adam loves makes him feel as though he's exhaling on a breath he's held for a very long time.

As the night wears on and people start to leave, Adam quietly tells a few of his closest friends that he's continuing the after-party in one of the hotel suites, and goes in search of Tommy, who seems to have disappeared. He finds him leaning against a wall, his eyes closed and his hands pressed flat to the wall. Adam glances down and bites his lip when he sees the bulge in Tommy's pants.

Adam runs his hand down Tommy's arm, to let him know that he's there. Tommy's gorgeous like this - practically strung out on arousal and alcohol, and Adam leans in close, pressing a thigh between Tommy's legs, nudging them apart as he kisses him suddenly, hard and deep.

The angle is awkward with Tommy's head tilted back and to the side, but God! That kiss. He kisses Adam back with a deep, insatiable hunger and he moans deep, rubbing up against that thigh between his legs.

"Adam..." his voice sounds like a plea, stilted and breathy, chasing after Adam's lips like it was the air he needs to breathe. Tommy begins to visibly tremble and then he whimpers helplessly, pushing out a soft, "please," while grabbing Adam's hand and placing it over his hard cock strained in his dark jeans. "Please, please, _please_..."

Tommy wants to come. He _needs_ to come and he knows it's only by Adam's hand that he can.

Adam shifts, not taking his hand off Tommy's cock - hard and heated through his jeans - so he's standing in front of Tommy, and kisses him again, pressing his hand harder, feeling his own cock swell at the tiny, helpless moans and pleas he's pulling out of Tommy's mouth.

"I should make you wear this every day," he says, propping his other hand on the wall, nudging his cock against Tommy's hip, as he keeps idly stroking Tommy through his jeans. "You should _see_ yourself, Tommy. So desperate. Fucking _gorgeous_," Adam says, kissing a light, teasing path up Tommy's neck.

"You want to come, baby? Is that it? You want some relief?" Adam presses his hand against Tommy's cock again and curves a smile at the desperate hitching gasp. "Should I let you, Tommy? If I let you ... you're going to come in your pants. Think about that ..."

Tommy _keens_, the whimper coming out of his mouth a louder, more desperate sound. He pushes his body up against Adam, hands scrabbling until he fists them in Adam's shirt, pressing his cock harder against Adam's hand. He can't think. He _can't_. Not with that hand incessantly rubbing against his hard cock and Adam's mouth moving over his heated skin and then there's Adam's erection pressing against him and all Tommy can think of is how he wants that cock _inside_ him, fucking him until he comes.

And he almost does with all the sensations that Adam induces, knowingly teasing him. Tommy shakes his head and parts his lips, trying to speak but only a gasping sound comes out of his mouth.

He has to try again, pulling Adam down by his shirt, voice coming out broken. "S-stop, please ... God, please, s-stop..." Because he can't stop on his own and Adam's party isn't over yet and coming in his jeans is not an option no matter how desperate he is. "P-please..."

Adam stills his hand and presses in slightly. "Stop? Are you _asking_ me to stop, Tommy, or _telling_ me to stop?" Adam bites his lip and pulls back to study Tommy's face, gently rubbing over Tommy's tense knuckles where his hands are tangled in Adam's t-shirt. He reaches out, pushing Tommy's hair back from his face - his eye makeup is smudged and blurry now, his mouth is open as his chest rises and falls in tiny, broken hitches - and wonders how far he can push Tommy - what his limits _really_ are. But the party's not the time to talk about it. _Seems like it's never the right time_ Adam thinks, taking in the sight of a desperate, begging Tommy - begging Adam to _stop_.

Is that what he really wants?

"I'm going upstairs," Adam says, carefully untangling Tommy's hands from his shirt, and kissing the palms. "Come up when you're ready." Adam steps back and adjusts his jeans as best he can - looking at Tommy like that, it's all he can do not to turn him around, yank down his jeans and fuck him into the wall.

"No! Wait!" Tommy reaches out and grabs on to Adam's arm. "That's not ... I didn't mean ..." The quick steps he just took makes him suddenly shudder, hand on Adam tightening as he lets a wave of raw pleasure shoot down his body. "Uh..." Tommy groans and with hooded eyes blinks up at Adam again. "That's not - what I meant. Didn't - want to - come in - my - pants." There. He managed to breathe it out.

"Can I go with you now?" Upstairs to be with Adam and his other guests even if he does look like a mess. His hair is in disarray from how Tommy has been running his fingers through it, his pants, by now, has a wet spot from where pre-come has been leaking almost copiously out of the head of his cock for most of the night. He also has the tell-tale bulge there.

"Okay? I'm ... not stopping ... not telling you just ... can we? Go upstairs now?" Tommy bites his bottom lip as he slowly lets go of Adam's arm.

Adam's jaw clenches in frustration. He wants to say _it's not about what you want right now_, but it's really not the time. He bites back an exasperated sigh and manages a smile.

"All right. If that's what you want. Come on," Adam says, his voice neutral as he takes Tommy's hand and leads him towards the elevator.

Tommy follows Adam, walking delicately and with a great deal of effort. They get on the elevator, riding it up and as they stand there (Tommy fidgeting incessantly), his hand clasped with Adam's and Tommy idly wonders if he's done something wrong. Adam doesn't have to say it, Tommy can practically feel it in the air that's thick around them.

But, Tommy is at the edge of desperate now, unsure how long he'll last in this state. He's grown increasingly hard, and the plug is making things more and more difficult to bear. He presses his smaller frame against his side, head lolling against Adam's chest while he tries and fails to stifle yet another whimper.

"Please?" Tommy begs quietly again, slow to move, looking up, then biting his lip at the look on Adam's face and then he gets it. Tommy gets it. He tips his head back down and steps back, pressing his lips together and staying quiet. It isn't his place to beg to come, to want to come. It's Adam's choice.

The realization, at least, eases the pressure of the slow burning arousal Tommy's been fighting with all night, even if he's growing impatient and desperate. Maybe, once they're in the room, a few more drinks will numb it down.

"Hey," Adam says softly, raising their joined hands and lightly brushing his mouth over the back of Tommy's. "Come here." Adam tugs Tommy in close, running his free hand down his back, feeling the knobs of Tommy's spine and the slight curve of the small of his back under his hand. The elevator stops and the doors open on to an empty corridor. "Come on - I told the others to come up in an hour or so - we have maybe ... 30 minutes left." Adam crowds Tommy against the wall by the elevator, nudging his thigh between his legs and saying in Tommy's ear low and filthy: "I know what you want -" Adam presses his thigh against Tommy's erection for a second before easing back. "If you don't want to do what I asked - and I'll let it go for now Tommy, but just for now - how do _you_ want to come? It's up to you ..."

If there is one thing unexpected, this is it. Adam is _allowing_ him to come and giving him the choice and even through the haze of the many drinks Tommy has had, he lets his mind race, deciding on what he's going to do. He slips his hand in Adam's, smiles up at him though there is a hint of weariness from being on the cusp of climax for several hours now, and a little bit of apprehension, Tommy pulls Adam closer. "Show me the bedroom."

As Adam leads him there, the door closed and locked, Tommy lets go of Adam's hand and then he stands by the foot of the bed. Shoes off, then he shoves his pants down with a hiss of breath, hard cock standing erect, dark and aching, heavy between his legs. The plug continues its own brand of torture making him tremble visibly as he climbs on the bed, shirt still on, slender legs parting as he settles on his ass, on the plug, gasping sharply when he sits down.

"I'm going to come for you," Tommy says, his eyes almost haunting in the way they turn dark with lust, his pale fingers wrapping around his hard length and his breath hitching in his throat at the how hot and tight it is in his palm. "Watch me..." He stares at Adam and then starts to whimper as he strokes.

"Jesus, Tommy!" Adam breathes out, pressing the heel of his hand against his own dick, so hard now that it's pulsing in his jeans. He climbs on the bed and leans forward, not touching Tommy anywhere but on his lips, leaving a short, teasing kiss, briefly tasting alcohol. "I'm watching," he says softly as he pulls back, dazed and surprised by this beautiful boy that has come into his life to constantly surprise him, turn him on, and make him crazy.

Tommy chases after Adam's lips, wanting more of his kisses, whining when Adam pulls away. He doesn't move though, too focused on how desperate he is for relief while he pants hard, breath quivering while his hand strokes the hard length of his cock. The moan slips out unusually loud, echoing in the room, and Tommy thinks that he'll but last an embarrassingly short time. But then that doesn't matter. Not anymore. Not when he can give Adam what he wants and at the same time he can get what he needs.

His wrist twists around his shaft with each pull of Tommy's dick wrapped in a vice-like grip, skin slapping with each stroke and then his body rocks, hips slowly rising and falling. The plug presses down inside him and he moves more urgently, setting a rhythm as soon as he finds the one that surges intense pleasure throughout his body.

Putting more pressure on the plug, almost bouncing on the bed and then, through his dark hair and kohl-lined eyes, Tommy seeks Adam's and he stares. Thick, red swollen lips part with each breath, his lust for Adam radiating in the brown depths of his eyes before they flutter closed and then Tommy comes, hot and violent, trembling as he spills over the pristine white sheets and all over his hand. "Oh, fuck! _Fuuuck!_"

Adam swallows hard, his throat dry and his tongue thick in his mouth as he watches Tommy fall apart in front of him - _because_ of him, and it's certainly not the first time Adam's seen Tommy desperate, but this feels ... different. More intense somehow; and more intimate, even though they're locked in a hotel room and not in Adam's bedroom.

It's the teasing; keeping Tommy on the edge like this - the way it's made him seek out Adam all night; the way it's taken him right to the edge - and even so, Adam thinks as he watches, Tommy's been able to pull himself back. Adam bites his lip and files that train of thought away for another day when Tommy's not right in front of him like this ...

He stares at Tommy's hand, fixated on its up-and-down movement over Tommy's hard, flushed cock, and when that gets too much - when Adam thinks _he's_ going to come in his pants - he shifts his eyes to Tommy's face, and finds he can't look away. The look in Tommy's dark eyes ... Adam's _never_ been looked at like that and he has to bite back his own moan as Tommy closes his eyes and comes, hard and fast.

"Tommy," Adam says, his voice barely above a whisper as he reaches out, curling one hand around Tommy's neck and pulling him close, kissing him hard and deep. "Tommy. What have I got myself into with you?" Adam kisses him again, short and sweet. He's still fucking hard, but he can deal with it a bit longer - he's not the one with a plug in his ass.

"Go clean up while I unlock the door and order some booze, okay? The others'll be up soon."

Tommy thinks he can't move, let alone walk, feeling too sated, too boneless, his chest heaving with every breath he takes. He still has his hand around his cock and it's still squeezing around his shaft, milking himself dry and letting the intense feeling of relief fill him. Staring back at Adam, he nods mutely, looking down between his legs and watching the thick streams of come pooling over the sheets and slicking his hand, seeping wet through the fingerless gloves he wears while he licks his lips, still tasting Adam, still wanting _more_.

The curious thing, Tommy realizes, that even after all that, the teasing, the way he jerked himself off, the way he came, it still can't put out that intense desire he has for Adam that's like a large black hole wanting to be filled deep inside his chest. He whimpers softly and gives himself one last luxurious stroke before he moves, legs hanging off the bed and he puts his pants and shoes back on.

Shaky legs hardly hold him up, but his eyes, even under the thick dark hair that's fallen over his face, he stares and follows after Adam, still _longing_ for him and he still can't quite understand _why_. But he follows, cleaning himself up, wiping down what he can of the now soiled sheets and then he sits himself on the large white couch in the main room of the suite.

Too tired, too weak, the plug still inside him, still giving him that niggling feeling of desire and lust, Tommy lays down, glad that the sofa's large size can hold his smaller frame and he silently watches Adam just as his friends file in the room one by one. Drinks are passed heavily to him and around him that his mind stays in that haze of intoxication from the drinks and his orgasm and Adam's presence that is near yet still too far.

Adam's distracted for a while as his friends make their way up to the suite, and the after-party turns a little noisy. He flits from group to group; talking and drinking, occasionally glancing over at Tommy, curled up on the sofa with his eyes half-closed.

It's Brad who points out the obvious, handing Adam a glass of something cold and strong. "We're your friends, you know," he says, as Adam leans against the wall. He looks at Brad, puzzled. "Yes, I know that. So ..."

"So you don't need to keep playing host with us. We're not the ones who need you right now," Brad says gently, nodding over to the sofa where Tommy - who hasn't moved at all Adam realises - is watching them. "Go on. We can get drunk on your dime without you playing Mr Social Butterfly."

Adam drains his glass and hands it to Brad, touching him briefly on the arm before making his way over to the sofa. He settles in the corner and smooths Tommy's hair back from his face. "Hey," he says softly. "You okay?" Adam tugs at Tommy's arm saying, "Come on. Come here," pulling him close as Tommy sits up and curls his light frame against Adam's body, resting his head on Adam's shoulder. Adam tilts Tommy's head back and kisses him, resting his hand on his neck and rubbing his thumb over Tommy's soft skin.

Tommy kisses Adam back without a care who's there. He's beyond that now and figured that Adam's friends and family will know about them -- if there is a them -- sooner or later. He pulls back with a small smile on his lips.

"So good," Adam says softly against Tommy's mouth, before pulling back and settling against the sofa again. Adam's never been the type to announce when he's involved with someone - he just weaves them into his life and lets those closest to him work it out for themselves. _and there'll be no doubt now_ he thinks as he rests his cheek on Tommy's hair, slipping his hand under his shirt as he watches the after-party around him; through a filter of tiredness and an aching _want_.

The same feeling passes through Tommy but he's more than satisfied being held like this and he only curls up closer and smaller, nestled on Adam's side, head resting on his shoulder. Tommy quietly tells Adam about how Alisan and Danielle sat with him, drank with him and every now and again he finds himself rubbing his cheek against Adam's warm chest, smiling with his eyes closed.

It makes Adam smile, hearing Tommy talking about his friends; like they're drawing Tommy into their circle. He likes that.

The party wears on into the early hours, but Adam's content for now, to just sit with Tommy, savouring the warm feel of his slight body curled against his own. Adam loves his friends - loves that they helped make his birthday so memorable - but he's grateful too, when they start to leave, filtering out slowly. Brad's the last to go, and he leans in, giving Adam a quick kiss on the lips. "Happy birthday, Adam. I'll call you ... eventually."

Adam laughs at that and stretches out once everyone's gone. He nudges Tommy, not even sure if he's still awake at this point and says, "Everyone's gone ... you want to go to bed? Get some sleep? Something else?" Adam asks softly when he realises Tommy's looking at him, his dark eyes - smudged and shadowed - wide in his face.

So content in being this close to Adam, Tommy is slow to move and when he finally does, he crawls over Adam's body and leans in close that their noses are a hair's breadth away. "I want you, baby boy," Tommy whispers, "...but only if you want me." He presses a hand to Adam's groin, knowing that, bold as it is for him to do this, Tommy's only concern is that Adam takes his pleasure from him. This time, Tommy is the one that has to give Adam what he needs and he's waited a long time tonight to give himself over like this. "Do you want me..?"

Adam bites his lip as his hips arch up of their own accord, responding to Tommy's touch. This ... this _boy_! Adam slips his hands around Tommy's waist and moves him until he's straddling Adam's waist. "Do I want you? Tommy," Adam says as gently as he can, pressing his own hand over Tommy's, "That is one question you _never_ need to ask me."

He slides his hands up Tommy's arms, resting them on the back of his neck before drawing him forward and kissing him hard and long. Adam pulls back, breathing hard as he rests his forehead against Tommy's. _do you want me ..._ ... _what_ is in this boy's head?

Tommy almost moans when his hand presses down over Adam's cock that's slowly growing hard. He wants this so bad that he leans forward slowly, licking his lips, parting them, offering it, his lips, his body - everything - to Adam and tells him this in that shared kiss. He can still taste Adam on his lips, his tongue, alcohol mixed in, and much as Tommy wants to stay there straddling Adam's lap, he's slowly being pushed away.

"Go ... get on the bed," Adam manages to say, his brain a haze of arousal, alcohol and the edge of exhaustion. "Strip, but leave the plug in. There's ... fuck. There's condoms in the bag by the bed. On your hands and - knees." Adam pulls Tommy in again for another kiss: punishing and hard as he scratches at the back of Tommy's neck.

"Do I want you," Adam repeats Tommy's words, his voice low and rough. "Go get ready. I'll _show_ you what I want."

Amazing how just the promise of being Adam's tonight has Tommy moving more diligently, quick to strip off his clothes, facing Adam as each article falls on the floor. He then bends over the bag, the jewel on the tip of the plug that's outside his body glinting in the light and then Tommy is tossing condoms and a bottle of lube on top of the bed.

There's a sharp hiss of breath suddenly, when Tommy begins to crawl over the soft white sheets, his legs suddenly shaking, his eyes steady and anchored only on Adam's face. The plug is pressing down heavily on Tommy's prostate and it makes his cock hard again, wet at the tip, hanging heavy between his legs and then he turns, positions himself right at the edge of the bed, arching his back making his ass stick up higher in the air.

Tommy presents himself to Adam, telling him with his eyes - _'I'm yours,'_ \- because Adam wants him and Tommy already knows he's Adam's.

Adam can't breathe, his throat tightening as he watches Tommy moving, stripping. _Mine_, Adam thinks; dark and a little wanton. He groans and presses the heel of his hand frantically against his cock - throbbing hard now - as Tommy bends over, and he sees the plug for the first time. Oh, God. He wanted to make this _last_ wanted to ... but now all he can think of is fucking Tommy hard and fast; marking him and_claiming_ him.

Oh, God.

Adam fumbles out of his own clothes as fast as he can, not taking his eyes off Tommy, perched on the bed now, on his hands and knees, the jewel in the end of the plug gleaming slightly, turning his head back to stare at Adam and all Adam can see in those eyes is _want_ and _need_ and oh, God.

Adam presses against the plug once, twice; rubbing over Tommy's back when it arches into the touch. He slides the plug almost all the way out, then pushes it - hard - to the hilt again before removing it and slicking his fingers with lube, gently sliding two into Tommy and gripping the base of his own cock with his other hand.

The force of the plug shoved back inside him makes Tommy's arms give and he finds himself with his cheek to the bed, panting hard. "O-oh, oh God!" He almost came just then and he whimpers, eyes shut tight right as he rocks his hips rock back and forth, taking Adam's fingers even deeper inside him.

"Tommy ... you're so _open_," Adam breathes out and fuck. Fuck. He pulls his fingers out and unwraps the condom, rolling it on as fast as he can. He needs - he can't _think_ and the only thing that makes sense to him right now is fucking Tommy until the world rights itself again. He manages to slide in slow, standing by the edge of the bed, his hands tight on Tommy's hips, and oh fuck ... "fuck ..." and he can't - he has to _move_, and he starts fucking Tommy hard and fast, holding on to his hips like a lifeline, and Adam knows it's not going to be long - it's been a long night of teasing and tempting for both of them, and he's too close to the edge.

With effort, Tommy pushes up on his hands on the bed, moving against Adam's hard and violent thrusts, meeting each one with a loud, broken cry. The room fills with the slick, nasty sounds of Adam thrusting brutally in and out of him while long, slender fingers jerk and pull at his cock, fisting it expertly. The sounds Tommy makes are stuttered, his breathing stilted, each sharp intake punctuated by the slapping of skin on skin and Adam keeps pounding into Tommy. _Pounding_.

Adam curls his body over Tommy's back and whispers in Tommy's ear: "Mine," just once, as he fists Tommy's cock, tight and a little ruthless. He wants, he wants - "N-now - Tommy - uh ..." and it's all Adam can say before his orgasm hits, hard and fast as he pants into the back of Tommy's neck, his legs feeling like they're about to give out on him.

_Mine_.

The single word means everything to Tommy and he begins to shudder hard, his whole body feeling like he's on fire. Both their moans fill the room, and as soon as Tommy feels Adam's trembling, hard cock pulsing, it has him nearly screaming as it pushes him toward his orgasm.

"Y-yes ... Fuck, yes!" Tommy nods his head while Adam squeezes his shaft, then another stroke before he spasms, cock pulsing and sputtering streams of thick come all over. Tommy feels dizzy and it feels as if his whole world suddenly tilts just as more come dribbles on the sheets, his whole body convulsing and then he's whimpering, murmuring Adam's name like he's saying a prayer on his lips.

Adam has to prop his arm on the bed so as not to fall on top of Tommy. His legs are shaking and he feels fucking weak. Amazing, but weak. He pulls out carefully, stripping the condom and dropping it on to the floor before crawling on to the bed, careless of the tangled sheets. "C'mere," he manages to say, his voice sounding thick and hoarse in his own ears as he reaches for Tommy, pulling him in close and kissing him long and filthy, letting his hands roam over Tommy's body, savouring the feeling of his smooth skin under his hands.

He gently brushes Tommy's hair back from his forehead, his makeup a smudged mess on his face; his mouth red and swollen, but Adam's sure he's never seen anything quite so beautiful. He kisses him again, slow and sweet this time, before pulling the covers up over both of them and relaxing, letting out a long breath.

Tommy writhes under Adam's attention, the touches making his body arch, his breathing gasped, the sounds he makes small, quiet, almost a purr as he presses himself even more against Adam. He feels amazing, kissing back with swollen, parted lips because Adam knows where to touch him, how to touch him.

There's a lot that Adam wants to say to Tommy; he can feel the words simmering under the surface of his exhausted mind. But - all of that can wait.

"Do I want you," Adam says again, amused now as he rides the edge of sleep. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me." Tommy answers without any hesitation in his voice though his movements are already sluggish. He then tangles himself with Adam that if anyone is to see them, no one will know where one ends and the other begins.

He buries his face against the crux of Adam's neck and shoulder, smelling his scent, musky, sweaty, the hint of his cologne still there and it comforts Tommy right along with feeling Adam warm against him. He closes his eyes, exhaustion beginning to quickly pull him under. "Keep me ... I love you..." It's an almost imperceptible whisper that Tommy isn't aware of saying out loud while his emotions soar at the very idea of being completely Adam's. He's thinking, right before he gives in to sleep, that this - in Adam's arms and by Adam's side - this is where Tommy belongs.

Adam smiles when Tommy says "keep me," because that's certainly what Adam intends to do. He's rubbing Tommy's back when he hears the rest: a spare whisper against Adam's skin: "keep me ... I love you ..." and _oh_. Adam swallows hard at that, his heart giving an unexpected thump.

_Love_. Adam bites his lip and sighs a little. Love. Is he ready for that again?

Adam keeps rubbing Tommy's back as the night fades out to dawn. He rubs a soothing circle as Tommy shifts restlessly against him. "Go to sleep, Tommy," he murmurs, before exhaustion carries him away.  



End file.
